Tank Engines Studios
Tank Engines Studios was a TWR group account founded by Percyno6 and SirTophamHatt291. Creation When Percyno6 returned to the Community in September of 2011, one of the people he talked to was Jack (SirTophamHatt291). He had first started to talk to Jack during his previous run in the Community when he was promoting him. As they continued to talk, Jack convinced Percyno6 to get a Skype account. On Skype, Jack introduced Percyno6 to Matt Rosato (then thomasfreak808). Percyno6 would go on to talk to many other users on Skype. In the springtime of 2012, Percyno6 talked to Jack and Matt the most. Percyno6 was always talking about wanting to make a group channel with Jack. Jack wanted to ask WoodenRailwayReviews if they could restart OurTWRCommunity. Percyno6 on the other hand wanted to make a new group account. Rise Once they came up with the name for the account (TankEnginesStudios), it was time to add members. It was decided that Percyno6 would be the leader of the group. The first member they picked was thomasfreak808, as they both talked to him. The next user was HenryisGreat15. They ended up being the first four members of TankEnginesStudios. Sadly, the group did not last long. Fall After Jack continued to talk about using OurTWRCommunity instead of TankEnginesStudios, Percyno6 would finally agree to reopening OurTWRCommunity. Once they got the okay from Robert (WoodenRailwayReviews), OurTWRCommunity would be open. Due to the fact that OurTWRCommunity was for older users with a good follow, only Percyno6 and Jack would join the revived OurTWRCommunity. With Percyno6 and Jack in OurTWRCommunity, Percyno6 left it to Matt and Johnny (HenryisGreat15) to do what they wanted to with TankEnginesStudios. Matt and Johnny ended up doing nothing with the channel, thus bringing an end to TankEnginesStudios. Return Once Percyno6 had finished editing this very wikia page, he considered the idea of bringing back Tank Engines Studios. Since he was the only active user left, he decided he would bring it back. He first asked Oliver Duck if he would like to join the group account. Once he said yes, the two of them came up with people they would like to join Tank Engines Studios. They ended up adding ericpierre53, ThomasWoodenEpisodes, woodenrailwayonly, and woodenrailway123. Percyno6 officially uploaded an unlisted video on his account announcing the return of Tank Engines Studios and the five members who would be joining him. 2014 Community Awards On May 1, 2015, days after ThomasWoodenEpisodes left Tank Engines Studios, the members of Tank Engines Studios announced that they were going to do 2014 Thomas Wooden Railway Community Awards. This was something the members had planned on doing since late 2014. Everyone was allowed to vote once per category. With 10 total categories, Community members could vote on 4. These include best episode, best movie, best set, and best layout. Voting started on May 1, with the voting ending on May 8. The Awards video was uploaded on July 31, 2015 with the results of the 4 fan votes and 6 votes from the members of Tank Engines Studios. At the end of the awards video, HiroTheJapaneseTrain was revealed as the sixth member of Tank Engines Studios. Shortly after the Awards video, Oliver Duck announced he was leaving YouTube, and thus Tank Engines Studios. For the second time in 2015, Tank Engines Studios was down to 5 members. Ted Leaves Following the 2014 Thomas Wooden Railway Community Awards, two videos from Eric and Tom (woodenrailway123) were uploaded to the channel. In January 2016, Tank Engines Studios released an update video about their plan for the year. They also announced LegoLover117 as the newest member, and replacement of Ted. End The last video uploaded to the channel was the uncut version of Percy's Ever Present Past with LNERFlyingScotsman on July 15, 2016. A 2016 Community Awards was announced on Twitter around this time, however nothing ended up happening with it. With no announced plans from the Twitter account or by any members since July 2016, the channel has once again come to an end. Members *Percyno6 (Leader): April 14, 2012 - June 11, 2012, September 1, 2014 - July 15, 2016 *SirTophamHatt291: April 14, 2012 - June 11, 2012 *thomasfreak808: April 14, 2012 - June 11, 2012 *HenryisGreat15: April 14, 2012 - June 11, 2012 *Oliver Duck: September 1, 2014 - August 10, 2015 *ericpierre53: September 14, 2014 - July 15, 2016 *woodenrailway123: September 14, 2014 - July 15, 2016 *woodenrailwayonly: September 14, 2014 - July 15, 2016 *ThomasWoodenEpisodes: September 14, 2014 - April 26, 2015 *HirotheJapaneseTrain: July 31, 2015 - July 15, 2016 *LegoLover117: January 31, 2016 - July 15, 2016 Fun Facts *More users were going to be added to the group during the original run. Percyno6 had planned on adding Stefe2014, but by the time he responded Percyno6 was already in OurTWRCommunity. *The account name, Tank Engines Studios, shared the same name of TheBluebellEngine's Studio name until 2013, when it was changed to Jack Calloway Pictures. *It was originally going to be called TenderEnginesStudios, but at the time YouTube did not allow usernames with more than 18 characters in the username. *Percyno6 is the only original member of Tank Engines Studios who returned for the revival. Member Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = left:170 bottom:60 top:0 right:50 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:04/14/2012 till:07/15/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Leader value:red legend:Leader id:Member value:green legend:Member Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:04/14/2012 ScaleMinor = unit:month increment:1 start:04/14/2012 LineData = at:04/14/2012 color:black layer:back at:07/15/2016 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:PN6 text:"Percyno6" bar:Jack text:"SirTophamHatt291" bar:Matt text:"Matt Rosato" bar:Johnny text:"HenryisGreat15" bar:Ted text:"Oliver Duck" bar:TWE text:"ThomasWoodenEpisodes" bar:Eric text:"Eric Drouin" bar:WRO text:"woodenrailwayonly" bar:WR123 text:"woodenrailway123" bar:HTJT text:"HirotheJapaneseTrain" bar:LL117 text:"LegoLover117" PlotData= width:10 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:PN6 from:04/14/2012 till:06/11/2012 color:Leader bar:PN6 from:09/01/2014 till:07/15/2016 color:Leader bar:Jack from:04/14/2012 till:06/11/2012 color:Leader bar:Matt from:04/14/2012 till:06/11/2012 color:Member bar:Johnny from:04/14/2012 till:06/11/2012 color:Member bar:Ted from:09/01/2014 till:08/10/2015 color:Member bar:TWE from:09/14/2014 till:04/26/2015 color:Member bar:Eric from:09/14/2014 till:07/15/2016 color:Member bar:WRO from:09/14/2014 till:07/15/2016 color:Member bar:WR123 from:09/14/2014 till:07/15/2016 color:Member bar:HTJT from:07/31/2015 till:07/15/2016 color:Member bar:LL117 from:01/31/2016 till:07/15/2016 color:Member Category:Group Channels Category:2014 Category:Former Members